


4:29 am Eastern Time

by karrenia_rune



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Prompt Fill, community: fic on demand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	4:29 am Eastern Time

Title: 4:29 Eastern Standard Time and Counting...  
Fandom: The Night at the Museum, (movie)  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Jebediah and Octavius  
Rating: general audiences  
Recipient: for lerial's previously unfilled request: found here:  
Disclaimer: The movie and its characters are not mine; they belong to the studio and the director, producers etc..  
"4:29, Eastern Standard Time, and Counting..." by karrenia

It has become so much a part of their existence that neither of the two participants is even consciously aware of it anymore; whatever motive force impels them to live for twelve hours and then become dormant once more only to pick up where they left off; is simply a woven into the fabric of their lives.

Jebediah and Octavius were like opposites of the same coin; although neither would even go as far as admitting that it might be possible: probable but not possible.  
In the midst of the general controlled chaos that swirls around them these two have developed their own, shall we say, friendly rivalry.

Jeb climbed around the scattered debris, using a stray length of copper wire he had managed to piece together in the lulls when the other exhibits/folks spend in sleep or what passes for sleep among the range of displays which span at least several hundred decades; and to the top of a display case while he pretended not to hear the jibes and hissing of Octavius's legions.4

Securing it around one of the protruding edges of the display cases he took a moment to give  
He gave the cable a quick tug to check its strength. After all, he wanted it to hold his weight for the particular gambit that he had planned. It would hardly do if it were to give out on him suspended midway and finally come crashing down in an ungainly heap on the hard tiled floor far below him.

Jeb made the momentary mistake of risking a look downwards as the thought crossed his mind, and then looked up again.  
Satisfied at last he climbed up on the copper wiring and swinging back and forth upon it like a pendulum keeping time for a musician; swung up and up, and finally over the heads of the jeering Roman legions; all properly outfitted in tunics, sandals, capes and bristling spears as he sailed out and over their heads.

"Hah! YOU can't catch me! You can't catch me! You anachronistic, cauliflower-eared clodhoppers."

For his part Octavius, looked up and, mainly for the sake o maintaining the morale of his own troops, as anything for any other reason, shook his fist at the quickly accelerating figure of his adversary. "We are not amused!"  
Jeb's quicksilver mind galloped over and over itself as he tried to come up with an equally witty retort when he felt a sudden lurch in his make-shift cable when he suddenly realized that he had not given much thought to where he would land when the length gave out.

The white, white, so very white expanse that served to guide bewildered visitors to the museum loomed before him. As he and the map meet with a soft thud, Jeb's last thought before he blacked out was: 'Aw, Crud, this is gonna leave a mark.'


End file.
